The vast majority of available fuel filtration systems incorporate an electrical sensor, often known as a water in fuel (WIF) sensor, to detect a certain volume of water accumulated in the collection area of a filter module, such as its sump. While current technology can detect the level of water accumulated in the sump, regardless of the time in which it was accumulated, improvements can be made to such water in fuel sensors.